Meant To Be
by dandelionskyies
Summary: When Mako returns to Asami after kissing Korra, everything is different. Set after "The Spirit of Competition". Makorra one-shot for now.


**A/N: I started this fic after episode 5, "The Spirit of Competition" so there may be some plot which follows the series and some which doesn't. But it is supposed to be set after Mako and Korra kiss for the first time. **

**Also, I might decide to add a follow up chapter so I'll list this fic as incomplete for now. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOK characters plot or etc. **

* * *

When Mako returns to Asami after their kiss, everything is different.

He can't get Korra out of his head.

* * *

He can feel her presence.

He's talking with Asami in the practice rooms when someone enters and somehow he immediately knows its Korra.

His gaze automatically swivels towards her to make sure he's right, which he is, before reluctantly returning his attention back to Asami.

But he can't help himself from occasionally casting glances in her general direction, watching as she throws herself into her practice.

Later, he only feels slightly guilty when she catches his gaze and he instantly excuses himself from Asami, telling her that he has some practicing to do.

* * *

He's beginning to imagine things too.

He's out walking with Asami one day when she reaches out to grab his hand.

But it's Korra's hand he feels at Asami's touch. Korra's fingers he remembers which threaded through his right before they split off to rescue Bolin.

And when Asami links his arm through his right after, it's Korra's voice he hears….

"We'll attract less attention this way."

* * *

She's also invading his memories.

Whenever he sees Naga, all he can think about are the times when they were both on her back, riding through the streets.

Then there are the times Asami rests her head against his shoulder and his mind automatically drifts back again to another time, when another girl's head lay in the exact same place.

It doesn't help that they keep making new memories.

Like when they're somehow forced to babysit, except it somehow turns into a game of chase the airbaby as he runs and screams and they end up falling over themselves, laughing in exhaustion.

Or that one time Korra tries to bake after he bets that she can't and not only blows up the kitchen but also manages to sheepishly hand him a plate of scorched cookies (or that's what he thinks they're supposed to be) with a grin on her face as she claims she's won the bet since he didn't say her baking had to taste good.

He shakes his head and hides his smile, and argues that being able to bake means being able to make something that's at least edible.

She leaves in a huff. The moment she's gone he pops one of her cookies into his mouth and regrets it almost immediately. It tastes like crap.

Still, he swallows and promises himself to never ask her to bake again.

* * *

He seriously thinks he's losing it.

Especially when Asami kisses him and its Korra's lips he feels brushing against his cheek. Not only that, but he can't explain the disappoint that follows when he realizes they aren't.

Asami's even begins to smell like Korra…

She's cuddling against him one night and instead of her rich perfume the only thing Mako smells is water. Because Korra somehow always smells like water, well…minus those times she smells a bit burnt; the girl firebends too much for her own good.

It gets even worse when he passes his reflection and spots his favorite red scarf, except instead of himself he sees Korra. Korra, in her Equalist disguise, complete with a hat with a leaf on it and his precious red scarf wrapped her neck.

* * *

But he can't bring himself to admit that Korra was right. So he goes back to pretending…

But even so, when Amon attacks, although it's Bolin he worries about first, Korra's a close second. Except, it somehow ends up being Bolin who saves them all, and Korra who immediately rushes back into danger. All he can do is tell her to be careful and pray for her safety. And of course, hug her when she gets back, to make sure she's real. He sort of feels like a failure then.

So he decides to learn how to fight, actually fight, so next time he can be the one to protect her.

* * *

When he fails again, he realizes it's Korra he can't live without.

It's after her latest encounter with Amon, and she's just gone and disappeared.

Tenzin can't find her. Bolin's trying to train Pabu to locate her scent. And Lin has all the metal bender's she can spare out looking for her.

She hasn't even taken Naga with her.

He can feel himself going crazier every moment she's gone. Like there's something missing that he desperately needs.

It's only after he paces by Naga for the umpteenth time that his head clears for a moment and realization strikes.

He almost hits himself on the forehead for being so stupid. Moments later he's released the polarbear dog from her pen and follows Korra's best friend to her location. He's thankful when Naga pauses for a moment to let him climb atop her back.

He finds her lying atop some secluded hill staring up at the stars and the moment he sees her he feels complete.

He approaches her angrily with the intent of yelling at her for worrying him and everyone else only to find that she's been crying. His anger evaporates on the spot and he does the only thing he can think of and sits by her side in silence, waiting for when she's ready. It doesn't take very long until she's spilling out her deepest fears. Her fear of Amon, of being unable to complete her avatar duties, of losing her bending, of failing to protect those she loves…

When she starts crying again in the midst of her speech, he automatically wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. He tells her he understands her fears, that it's okay to be scared. He tells her that no matter what happens he'll be by her side but that he believes in her and that she should believe in herself. She's pretty amazing after all.

She falls asleep in his arms and he takes her home.

And Asami only watches quietly as he carries her gently to her room, shushing anyone who crosses his path.

* * *

Asami and him decide to take a break after that.

* * *

It takes him completely by surprise when one day Bolin comes up to him with a somber expression on his face. Bolin's almost never down.

And after he asks what's wrong Bolin's answer only proves to shock him further.

"I think Asami and I were meant for each other," Bolin splutters twiddling his thumbs together while he looks at his older brother worriedly trying to gauge his reaction.

Mako can only gape back at him. "I thought you liked Korra!" He exclaims before pausing as uneasiness hits him, he doesn't want Bolin to like Korra.

Bolin looks at him strangely, "I thought you didn't want that, besides now I think Korra's meant for someone else." When Mako's stunned into total silence Bolin even has the audacity to wink at him, grinning widely.

He continues, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you because I think I'm going to ask Asami out on a date and I was hoping for your permission."

Mako frowns slightly and is about to respond when Bolin cuts him off, "But just so you know, I'm going to ask her out whether you say yes or no. I really like this girl."

And then Mako can only stare as Bolin promptly runs away, yelling "Thanks Bro!" as he escapes from Mako's sight.

Mako only chuckles to himself, his little bro is growing up. He probably should act soon as well.

He thinks Korra and him were meant to be too.


End file.
